He Came Back For Her
by Nagem Sehguh
Summary: Sakura has matured. Sasuke has been gone for almost a whole two years now, then he suddenly reappears days before the Kohona Festival. But, along with Sasuke, Sakura finds a new attraction sparking that she never saw coming. How will she handle it all?
1. Just When Things Were Good

You'd think that she would learn by now. After everytime the Uchicha rejected her, ignored her, or every foul word he said. You'd think she let him drop, and she did, when he left. He was gone from Kohona, gone from her world. She had friends, had her own apartment, a boyfriend here and there. She had moved on. Then he came back, and her heart began its old frantic rhythm as Sasuke Uchicha entered the gates of Kohona once more.

"Naruto-kun! Wake up or we'll be late!" Sakura pounded on her roommate's door. She and Naruto had been living together for the past two years. Of course there was no attraction between the two, it was more like a brother and sister sharing a house. Sakura was currently single but Naruto and Hinata have had a strong relationship for a year and a half now.

A year and a half. That's almost as long as Sasuke had been gone. Sakura shook her head. What did she care? He was awful to her, and the way she made herself look like such an idiot stumbling over him. She smiled. Her life was better now though. She didn't know the Uchicha.

"Naruto! Kakashi Sensei will have our heads!" Sakura yelled through Naruto's door. She groaned and stomped down the hallway. "If he wants to sleep and be late, fine. I'll leave without him." She muttered as she entered the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the counter. She peeled at it and angrily chomped on it. She was halfway through with it when Naruto came stumbling into the kitchen, heavy bags under his eyes.

He mumbled incoherently as he moved towards the basket of fruit and snatched an apple.

"About time you got up." Sakura scolded. Most of the time she found herself acting as Naruto's older sister rather than his teammate and roomie.

"Out late … My bad." Naruto mumbled before groggily biting into his apple.

"Out with Hinata again?" Sakura asked with a small smirk. Naruto glared at her and she smiled innocently.

"So? What do you care?" He said taking another huge bite out of his apple. Sakura laughed and walked towards the kitchen door. She tossed the banana peel in the trash and opened the door.

"Finish your apple on the way or we'll b-" Sakura stopped and let her mouth fall open at what she saw before her. Sasuke. Sasuke was crouching on their little balcony's railing, staring intently at Sakura. Sakura stood motionless, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Sa-Sasuke …" She whispered.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked walking towards Sakura. Sasuke glared over Sakura's shoulder, and then he was gone. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at the empty spot on her balcony, then she shook her head and blinked a few times.

"No … No. Nothing." Sakura stuttered. She took a deep breath and let it out in a low whistle. "Let's go." She jumped off the balcony, glad to have the wind blowing in her face. _It wasn't him. No, it couldn't be. Not after all this time … _Sakura shook the thoughts away. Sasuke wasn't back. She moved on. He was never coming back … Was he?

Sakura and Naruto landed in the practice field just seconds before Kakashi appeared. Kakashi had his head buried in yet another of his disgusting books. Naruto groaned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How was everyone's weekend?" Kakashi asked flipping the page.

"Fine." Sakura and Naruto answered as they began to stretch. Kakashi stood from his crouched position and tucked his book away.

"How was yours Sensei?" Sakura asked stretching his arms over her head. Kakashi stared at Sakura for awhile, as if he hadn't heard her. Sakura's head tilted to the side. "Sensei?" She asked again.  
"Sakura." He answered shortly. Sakura let her arms fall, completely puzzled.

"Um, okay." Sakura said twisting from side to side.

"So, Sensei. What're we gonna learn today?" Naruto asked excitedly, finally awake.

"Today is review day. You have a huge mission coming in a few days and I want you both to be fully prepared." Kakashi said. Naruto grinned and Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please tell me it's after the festival." Sakura whined. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Yes Sakura, it's after the festival." Kakashi answered as Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto wasn't very fond of the festival, it was the time when he got the most stares and glares. And now with Hinata at his side, Sakura could only imagine how much Naruto wished the day wouldn't come.

"Well, uh, let's get started." Sakura said straightened up and gave Naruto an encouraging smile. Naruto gave a small smile back, his mind no doubt on the festival. "Hey! Get pumped dork." Sakura teased playfully shoving Naruto's elbow. Naruto grinned and shoved Sakura back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He muttered shaking his head. Sakura smiled and Kakashi sighed.

"Are we done now?" He asked the two teammates. They both nodded happily. "Good, let's start we defense techniques." Kakashi instructed.

"Good job you two." Kakashi praised as the sun set behind them. Sakura and Naruto sighed and sunk to the ground.

"That was hard!" Naruto exclaimed as if in great pain. Sakura let out a little laugh and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Just because we haven't done half of those exercises since …" _Since Sasuke left._ Sakura finished silently. "Almost ever." She mumbled. For the tenth time that day her mind wandered back to the raven haired boy who sat on her railing this morning. _It wasn't him. Besides, why should you care? Festival here in a few days and an awesome mission. You, are, pumped! Put that dumb Uchicha out of your head and focus!_ Sakura's inner self scolded. Sakura nodded and stood up. "Hey Naruto, want to go grab some Ramen?" Sakura asked with a small smile. Naruto, who had previously been laying down as if he were dead, jumped up with that big stupid grin plastered to his face.

"I'm in! Race you there!" He challenged preparing to dash. Sakura chuckled softly and crouched to.

"On your mark?"

"Get set."

"Actually Naruto," Kakashi said interrupting the two. Naruto nearly stumbled over himself and Sakura leaned forward only a little before she sighed and straightened up. "I was hoping to speak to Sakura." Naruto nodded and Sakura stared at her Sensei curiously. Naruto stood and crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi glared at his ignorance. "Alone." He finished. Sakura looked back at a pouting Naruto.

"Go on Naruto. I'll catch up in a few minutes." Sakura said smiling, but Naruto began to sulk away. "And I'll pay." She added with a giggle. Naruto grinned back at her and sped off.  
"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto called before disappearing. Sakura laughed and looked back at Kakashi.

"What did you need Sensei?" Sakura asked as her laughter subsided. Kakashi gave her a serious look and moved closer to Sakura. He stopped when he and Sakura were only an inch apart. Sakura looked up curiously at him. "Sensei?" She asked quietly. Kakashi remained quiet for a little longer.

"You're really short …" He murmured. Sakura's face turned red and she glared at her Sensei. Then she realized that, sadly, the top of her head reached just under Kakashi Sensei's chin.

"Yeah? Well, you're a pervert!" Sakura retaliated crossing her arms over her chest. Kakashi let out a small laugh and Sakura huffed at him. "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura demanded. Kakashi's laughter stopped abruptly and he leaned down to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"You're being watched, very closely." Kakashi informed her. Sakura shifted a little uncomfortably, whether from this disturbing news or from the closeness with her Sensei she didn't know.

"By who?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Kakashi sighed and seemed to think it through for a moment.

"I can't say for sure, but it's definitely male …" Kakashi trailed off and Sakura's eyes widened.

_It isn't … He doesn't mean, _Sasuke _does he?? There's no way! Then this morning, I wasn't just imagining things. Sasuke really was there, is here … _Sakura took the moment to examine the surrounding trees and all other hiding places.

"He's still here." Kakashi whispered, knowing what Sakura was searching for. "But even I could not see him, he hides himself well." Kakashi straightened and Sakura took a deep breath. They both stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"Thank you, for the warning Sensei." Sakura said eventually. Kakashi nodded.

"Please be careful Sakura." Suddenly Kakashi Sensei leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead. Sakura's face turned a bright red and Kakashi turned to leave. "If you need me, just call my name." Kakashi said, then he was gone.

**A/N Okay so I know not quite so much happened in this chapter and I kind of rushed into things a bit, but the next chapter will be juicy. Please leave Reviews and ideas on what I can do to make this story better.**


	2. Discovered

Sakura grabbed her favorite silk pink nightgown, almost the same shade as her hair, and made her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Eventually Naruto had dropped the door issue, wished Sakura goodnight, and collapsed into his own bed. Sakura was thankful for that, worried that Naruto might start connecting the dots. Sakura shook her head and shut the bathroom door behind it. She set her nightwear on the bathroom sink, and just for extra precaution she turned and locked her bathroom door. She stripped her clothes and hopped into the shower. She turned the water on all the way hot, letting the water run through her hair. She sighed. Sasuke was back, possibly. And here she was, totally paranoid, afraid everytime she turned a street corner she would run into her old raven haired love.

And then there was Kakashi. He acted so ... Sakura didn't even know how to describe it. And when he kissed her forehead, it sent chills down her spine. Or maybe that was the wind. And he was four years older than her! That's an eternity basically, they live in two different worlds. It was going to be so awkward seeing Kakashi Sensei tomorrow.

After awhile, Sakura sighed and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower, dried off, and slipped on her nightclothes. She stepped out of her bathroom and walked over to her warm inviting bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and snuggled deep into them to keep the wind off her.

Wait. _Wind? _Sakura looked up above her bed, and noticed that her window was wide open. Sakura stared at it with wide eyes, afraid to move. She shook her head and raised herself up. _I know I shut this …_ Sakura thought to herself, a little frantic. She shut the window and closed the blinds, surrounding herself in total darkness. She took a few deep calming breaths, willing herself to sleep. She was unsuccessful of course.

"He's not here. He's not here. He's not here." Sakura whispered to herself repeatedly. Eventually she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she gladly welcomed sleep.

* * *

Kakashi stood on top Sakura and Naruto's apartment, looking over the perimeter. He sighed. "Where are you, Sasuke?" He asked the wind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black shadow move near Sakura's balcony and within the blink of an eye he stood face to face with Sasuke. "Sasuke. Long time no see." Kakashi said leaning against the door that lead into Sakura's kitchen. Sasuke glared at Kakashi, with the same coal color eyes he had when he was younger.

"Move Kakashi." Sasuke demanded.

"What is your interest in Miss. Sakura?" Kakashi asked, taking a more protective stance in front of the door.

"That is none of your concern." Sasuke growled.

"Oh, but I think it is." Kakashi said stepping towards Sasuke. Sasuke automatically took up a defensive position and Kakashi raised his hands up in peace. "I didn't stay here to fight you, Sasuke. I merely wanted to talk … Do you not trust me anymore?" Kakashi asked with a fake hurt tone in his voice.

"I need to see Sakura." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi sighed and took a step back, so that his back was now leaning against the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kakashi said, his head slightly tilting to the side. "Sorry." Sasuke remained still, his hands relaxed at his side.

"You can't keep me away forever, Kakashi. We both know Sakura isn't stupid, and eventually she will seek me out." Sasuke said, his face plain yet knowing. Kakashi raised his hand to his chin, seemingly thinking this over for a moment.

"No, she's not stupid. And yes, she will seek you out. But as long as I'm around to protect her, I'm sure she'll find that she doesn't need to." Kakashi said with a grin in his eyes.

"Because you think you have more to offer her than I do? One kiss on the forehead doesn't make her yours." Sasuke said, his hands twitching. Kakashi noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you taken such a sudden interest in Sakura? And why did you come back?" Kakashi questioned in an accusatory tone. Sasuke stood there silently for awhile, staring at the window to Sakura's bedroom. Even Kakashi didn't know that was her window, though he could easily figure it out. Sasuke looked back to Kakashi, holding his cold glare.

"I came back for her." And then Sasuke was gone, leaving Kakashi alone on the balcony.

* * *

Sasuke stood in Sakura's room. He shook his head, with a small smirk. He supposed that he had _over_estimated Kakashi's skill. It didn't take long for Kakashi to leave after their confrontation, and Sasuke had been able to sneak in through Sakura's window while she showered. He let his eyes wander on Sakura's sleeping form, making his way up from her ankles to the top of her head. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had let her hair grow out, it appeared much longer than when they were younger. It must've reached her waist by now, but Sasuke only saw her with her hair up, so he could really only guess.

Sasuke silently made his way to Sakura's bedside and noiselessly bent over Sakura's sleeping body. He ran his hand over Sakura's cheek, barely even grazing her. His hand left her cheek and ran over the top of her head, then he ran it down her neck. His eyes soaked up every feature of his pink haired love. Her milky white skin, her breath softly slipping through her soft pink lips.

_Her lips. _Sasuke trailed his fingertip over her lips. Suddenly though, Sakura's hand shot up and grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock, he hadn't been expecting that. He could've guessed she was a light sleeper, but all he thought she would do was mumble something incoherent, not snap up and grab his wrist. Sakura stirred a let out a small murmur. Sasuke froze. He couldn't be found out yet, especially not by Sakura. Sasuke attempted to pull his hand away gently, but found that he couldn't. He inwardly cursed himself and pulled at his wrist. Sakura had a tight grip on him, not enough to hurt him but enough to make her knuckles turn a slight off-white color.

_Damnit ..._ He cursed again. Sakura groaned and groggily her eyes began to open. Sasuke panicked and started tugging at his hand. But, now that Sakura was awake her grip only tightened. _Shit, shit, shit ..._ Sasuke finally pulled his hand free and Sakura sat up straight. She looked around groggily as Sasuke tried to find an escape route. But it was too late, Sakura finally laid her eyes on him. He pressed himself into the darkest corner of her room, hoping like hell that Sakura would think it all a dream.

Sakura blinked a few times and quickly rubbed her eyes. She was dreaming. She was, she really really was. She had to be. Because staring back at her, was Sasuke Uchicha. For some reason, Sakura had no idea why, she jumped out of bed and ran over to the corner was Sasuke was trying to hide.

Sasuke knew, that Sakura knew, she wasn't dreaming. _Damn_, he thought, _there goes my cover_. He sighed and stared back at Sakura, trying very hard to mask his emotions. Sakura had this intense yet blank stare on her face, what she could possibly be thinking he had no idea._ I wonder if she's still a fangirl ... _Sasuke wondered numbly, wishing like hell she wasn't anymore. He liked the not-squealing-all-the-time Sakura that had grown up. _And man did she grow up. _Sasuke thought letting his eyes examine Sakura's new grown-up body.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. A mix of worry, happiness, anger, and shock all bubbling up inside of her. He was safe, he was alive, but what happened with Orochimaru? And how dare he come back now! Everything was going _so well _for her! And she still couldn't believe that she was right, he was back. "Sa- ... Sasuke-chan?" She whispered. She brought her hand up, planning to make sure he really was there, but refrained and let her hand drop limply at her side.

_What now ..? She won't even touch me, she calls me Sasuke_-chan _now not Sasuke-kun like she used to_.Sasuke thought sadly. _She must be so dissapointed in me ..._ He looked away, shame filling inside him.

"Wh- ... Why did you ..." Sakura took a deep breath, a small blush appearing on her cheek. _No, no no no. Damnit, not this again!_ She inwardly whined. She always made herself look like a fool infront of Sasuke. But why should she care? He disappeared and she didn't care anymore, but she really did ... Damn this was hard. "Why did you, come back ..?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke pursed his lips deep in thought. Should he tell her ..?

* * *

**A/N Ah ha! I stopped it at a good part! I bet you all hate me now, my friend does cause I stopped here and she had to leave. She disowned me. T~T Oh well. Thank you to cool44 and Shariki-Mirebu for the reviews and ideas. Love ya both! ^.^ I'll try to come up with a new chapter as soon as I can. **


	3. Questions And Confusion

Sakura stared at Sasuke, waiting for his reply. He seemed to be thinking, yet he still had that same face he had when they were younger. Sakura felt the same familiar feeling of despair deep in her stomach. It was still all about Sasuke. Sakura sighed and narrowed her eyes at her old raven haired love. If it had been any other man in her bedroom she probably would've slit their throats by now, and here she was, somewhat okay with the fact that the Uchicha had snuck into her room and wouldn't say a word.

"Answer me Sasuke." Sakura demanded.

Sasuke looked away. Since when did she get so damn confident? Sasuke sighed and turned his eyes back on Sakura, praying to God that no emotion showed through.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked in his calm smooth velvety voice.

Sakura took a moment to recover upon hearing Sasuke's voice. It had been so long and he was … Dare she say it … Even _more _handsome? How was that even possible?? It so wasn't fair. Sakura took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

"Everything. But first, let's try starting with why you're in my room ..?" Sakura asked puzzled. Sasuke took a deep breath, he couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway.

"Studying." He stated simply. Sakura opened her mouth and then blanked. _Studying?_ What a pervert!

"And what exactly were you studying Sasuke-chan?" Sakura demanded crossing her arms over her chest and raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open and his face turned a slight off-red color. He sputtered for a moment and then promptly clamped his mouth shut. _Calm down Sasuke, just make up something ... Don't let her know you're feelings. _He reminded himself. He took a deep breath and his eyes went black, no emotion.

"Testing to see if you're still a crazed pyschotic fangirl. I was going to check on Naruto next to see if he was still the naive idiot I remember." Sauske explained in a cold voice. Sakura's mouth dropped open, speechless. How _dare _he??

"I am _not _your fangirl and don't talk about Naruto like that in my house!" Sakura yelled jabbing a finger at Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't expected this reaction and his eyes widened a little bit. _Hm. How d'ya like _that_ baka!?_ Sakura's inner ego shouted. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, you've been spying on me for awhile now, correct?" Sakura said, her hands going to rest on her hips. "So I'm guessing you've spied on everyone else already?" She asked.

Sasuke's mouth shut with an audible _snap_. What made this little woman think she could talk to Sasuke like that? "Bite your tongue." Sasuke warned towering over her. Sakura wasn't the least scared and just scowled.

"Why are you in my house?" She demanded once more. Sasuke sighed, his expression almost softening.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke rebuked, but in a softer tone. The fact that he was calming down, cooled off a bit of Sakura's own fire. She sighed and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Why were you watching me at practice today?" She asked, in barely a whisper. Sasuke sighed and looked away, was he ashamed? Or maybe even, _embarassed_?

"I was ... Just seeing how you were. What your skills were all these years later ..." Sasuke said, still not meeting Sakura's eyes. Sakura blinked a few times, trying to think of something to say. Did he actually care about her? But after all this time he couldn't, could he ..? Awhile later Sakura took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why do you care?" She asked, forcing herself back into reality. Sasuke was no longer her knight in shining armor. They had both matured, going their own ways. And what's worse was that he went down the same path as Orochimaru.

"Do you not want me to?" Sasuke asked, forcing his eyes back upon Sakura's. Her head tilted to the side and she was staring at him like she didn't know him. Sasuke could completely understand that, but this meeting was not going at all the way he had wanted it to in a few weeks. He wanted the Sakura that was going to jump on him and tell him how handsome he was and how she would be Mrs. Uchicha someday. But the Sakura in front of him was, sadly, all grown up.

"... I don't know." Sakura muttered after a long stretch of silence. She and Sasuke stared at eachother for awhile, but then both blushed and looked away. "You should go Sasuke-chan ..." Sakura whispered walking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura headed back towards her bed. Suddenly though Sasuke grabbed her arm and wheeled Sakura around to face him. "Don't tell _anyone_ I'm here." He demanded harshly. His hands squeezed Sakura's arms for emphasis, but then he looked like he immediatly regretted it. "Please?" He added softly. Sakura nodded and Sasuke released her arms. "Sorry for intruding." He murmured, then he was gone.

Sakura stood motionless next to her bed. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchicha. Was back. Sakura felt like her entire world was spinning, and she fell back onto her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her hands on the sides of her head. No ... No. No. No ... No. No. No. No. No! This was not happening Sakura refused to believe it! She didn't want Sasuke back in her life. But he was back, and spying on her! Why? He didn't really care did he? No, no! He must be hiding something ..!

Sakura groaned and tried to settle her spinning thoughts. She willed herself to sleep, hoping and praying that Sasuke would stay away this time ...

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I know this one was kinda short but I am thinking on how to improve it. I'll post the next chapter when I can! ^.^**


	4. A Secret Crush

Sasuke stood alone in the middle of his old abandoned estate. The walls were covered in icky green slime, the floor was dusty with spiders and God knows what else crawling through the cracks. But none of that mattered. _Sakura … _Sasuke's mind repeated. He groaned and fell back onto the creaky couch. _That pink haired … _Sasuke sighed and let his head lop backwards_. _He shouldn't have been caught. No, he shouldn't have been in there in the first place. That was Sakura's home and he didn't belong in her room. Hell he doubted he belonged back in the village. But it was worth it. Sakura, she was worth it.

He groaned and stood quickly and padded down the hallway to his room. He sighed and fell onto his bed, then immediately regretted it. Thousands of dust bunnies and other random bugs flew up around Sasuke. Disgusted, Sasuke quickly jumped out of his bed, growling.

"I hate bugs …" He hissed at the empty bedroom. He sighed and looked around his room. This house was unlivable, he would rather sleep on the roof …

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, she yawned as she stretched her hands out above her head. She relaxed back onto her bed and sighed. She hadn't slept well. _What a weird dream …_ Sakura thought absently as she stood and stretched again. She thought about the dream. It had felt so real. She shrugged to herself and headed out to the kitchen.

"Sakura! Sakura! _Saakuuraa_!!" Naruto skidded in through the back door and ran into the kitchen table. He yelped and grabbed his knee, which apparently had gotten the worse part of the collision. "Sakura!" He yelled again as he began limping towards Sakura's shocked, if not slightly amused, person. "Sakura we need to go!" Naruto said urgently.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Naruto was so worried, was it because of … But that was only a dream! … Right? Sakura's face went pale as Naruto closed the distance between him and Sakura.

"Wh-What is it Naruto-chan?" Sakura asked quietly. Naruto seemed to have to catch his breath.

"Kakashi … He ... Kakashi gave us the day off!" Naruto exclaimed, and a smile broke out onto his face for the first time in the past few minutes. Sakura stared at him, the color slowly returning to her face. She scowled and smacked Naruto across the head.

"You idiot! You had me worried, I thought something happened!" Sakura accused. Naruto snickered and grinned. "And why do we have to go if we have the day off?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We have to buy our outfits for the festival!" Naruto said slowly, as if he was shocked Sakura would even ask such a question. "Now hurry up!" Naruto barked running off to his room. "Early bird specials!!" He yelled from the hallway as he slammed his door shut. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh and roll her eyes as she made her way over to the fruit basket. She grabbed a banana and began to think again of the dream. She squeezed her eyes shut. Sasuke sneaking into her room. That happened. Her showing her backbone to Sasuke and not being some stupid fangirl. Sakura smirked and took another bite out of her banana. That happened. Sasuke laying in bed with her. She wasn't so sure that had happened. Sasuke kissing her and ... Sakura blushed and finished off her banana. That definitely did _not _happen. She threw her banana peel into the trash and made her way to her room so she could dress.

* * *

"_Ayie_!" Sakura jumped behind Neji for cover. Naruto laughed and pulled off the mask. "Naruto!" She hissed. "You're supposed to be looking for your outfit!" She narrowed her eyes as Naruto clutched his stomach, doubling over with laughter.

"Are you going to buy the mask Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. She wasn't as shy as she used to be, but she still was the quiet talker.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked holding the mask up to his face and leaning in towards Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head.

"Not really ..." Hinata murmured. Naruto pouted and Sakura and Neji couldn't help but burst out with laughter. Naruto turned a glare on them, but that helped none what-so-ever.

"Come on guys!" Naruto whined chucking the mask back onto the counter. Hinata giggled and slipped her arm through Naruto's.

"It's okay, Naruto." Hinata said softly smiling up at him. Naruto smiled back and leaned in to give Hinata a quick kiss.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto grinned. Even after dating Naruto for so long, his kisses could still make her blush.

"Awwe, Hinata!" Sakura teased while Neji made kissy faces at the couple. Naruto stuck out his tongue and Hinata giggled and playfully hid behind Naruto. The group then began their way to the next store. "I still have to find my kimono!" Sakura sighed as they headed towards a clothing stand. She saw a bright pink kimono and ooo'd as she made her way towards it. "Pretty ..." She murmured. She checked the price tag and took three giant steps back. "Nevermind." She muttered.

"Why don't you go for a different color than pink?" Neji suggested. Sakura's lips pursed together as she looked at the array of dresses. She scanned them all and sighed.

"There's nothing I'd really like ..." Sakura said her shoulders sagging. "The only one I like is pink and _way _too expensive." She said sourly.

"Maybe, you'd like this, Miss Sakura ..." Sakura turned and Kakashi held out a dress to Sakura. Sakura blinked a few times, staring at Kakashi.

"Sensei ..?" She asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.

"Go on, take it." Kakashi said motioning to the dress. Sakura looked the dress up and down. It was black, probably reached to her knees, a sweetheart neckline, a slit up the right leg, and gold swirls climbing up the left side of her dress. Sakura's mouth fell open as she gently took the silk fabric in her hands.

"Ka ... Ka-Kashi ... Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed pulling the dress to her body.

"I thought you might like it ..." Kakashi said looking away and scratching the back of his head. Sakura blushed as her three friends stared at her, then Kakashi, back and forth and back forth.

"It's ... Beautiful." Sakura whispered. "Thank you Sensei." Sakura said smiling brightly. No guy had ever bought her something so extravagent, not even her past boyfriends. "But it looks like it cost alot." Sakura said looking up at Kakashi. "You didn't spend too much did you Sensei?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. Kakashi shrugged and Sakura saw a smile through his mask.

"Don't concern yourself, I didn't spend too much." Kakashi assured. "I hope you enjoy it." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Hinata, Neji." He nodded to three of them and let his eyes sweep over Sakura once more. "Goodbye Miss. Sakura." Kakashi turned and began to walk away.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Kakashi!?" Naruto yelled when he was sure Kakashi was out of hearing range. Sakura's face turned a bright red, remembering how caring he seemed the other night.

"No-Nothing ... I think." Sakura stuttered, looking from the dress to the direction Kakashi had disappeared. "I-I'm going to go find him ..." Sakura ran off. "Bye guys!" She yelled as she squeezed the dress close to her. "Kakashi Sensei!" She yelled. She saw a flash of silver white hair and sped up. "Sensei!" Sakura turned the bend and came to a dead end. Her head tilted to the side as she walked down the little alley. She looked up. _Those buildings are too high for Sensei ..._ "Sensei?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, his face suddenly next to Sakura's. Sakura squealed and jumped away. She turned her glare on her Sensei, her heart pounding three times faster that it should have been.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled once she finally found her voice. "Don't scare me like that." She scolded walking back towards Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and stood up straight. "What did you need Miss. Sakura?" Kakashi asked tucking his hands into his pockets. Sakura looked down at the perfect black dress Kakashi had given her, the blush slightly returning to her cheeks. She motioned it towards him.

"I can't possibly accept this Sensei." Sakura said softly. Kakashi's head tilted to side.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, some sadness in his voice. He took a step closer towards Sakura and stared intently down at her. Sakura blanched for a minute. Her heart was pounding so fast! But this was her Sensei, he didn't mean anything by it. Just looking out for his student ...

"It seems so expensive ... I don't think I could possibly pay you back." Sakura huffed, still holding out the dress.

"You're right. You wouldn't be able to pay me back." He said in his all too familiar know-it-all tone. Sakura scowled and Kakashi grinned. "I'm teasing." Kakashi said as he gently pushed the dress back at Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked staring down at the beautiful silk dress. "I mean ... Why did you buy this for _me_?" Sakura asked.

"Because Sakura, I ..." Kakashi stared off for a moment, thinking this through. He sighed and looked back down at Sakura. "I have feelings, for you." He admitted quietly. Sakura blanched and her mouth dropped to the ground.

Kakashi. Had feelings. For _her_?? Sakura blinked a few times. He was her Sensei! This was bad, very very bad. But Kakashi Sensei didn't seem all that bad. He bought her a beautiful dress and didn't expect her to pay him back for it, after all. But he was a few years plus some older than Sakura. But he wasn't an old man. It would make lessons and practice so terribly awkward for the two of them, and even Naruto! Not that Sakura could date Kakashi Sensei. Though a part of her did think that he would make a really good boyfriend, plus he was kinda cute ... Sakura inwardly smacked herself. _Think straight_! Sakura scolded herself, trying to collect her random scattered thoughts as she still stood there with her mouth hanging open. She quickly shut it as a bright blush filled her entire face and neck.

"A-Are ... Are you sure?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi thought about it for a moment or two.

"...Yes." He said nodding his head.

"Ho-How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked timidly. Kakashi stepped closer to Sakura, closing the distance between them in one stride. He reached a hand toward her face, then stopped. He sighed and slowly took Sakura's cheek into his hand. Sakura tensed, nervous. Kakashi thought it over but kept his stance. He ran his thumb gently across Sakura's delicate skin.

"I just ... Am." He said softly, staring deeply into Sakura's eyes. Kakashi, happily, felt Sakura relax a little and rest her face in his hand. "Is this awkward for you, Sakura?" He asked in a smooth gentle voice.

Sakura stared back. Kakashi's hand felt nice, even though it was gloved, and Sakura felt herself relaxing. It felt ... Nice. In the weird 'it was still her Sensei' type of nice. She shoook her head. "Strangely, it's not awkward at all." Sakura looked away after immense staring, a small pink blush resting on her cheeks.

Kakashi thought his decision over. Did he want Sakura to be with him? Absolutly. But everything they would go through. Kakashi took a step forward, causing Sakura to take a few steps back.

"Sensei?" She asked curiously watching him. Finally Kakashi had Sakura pushed against the building behind them. Sakura's face turned a crimson red and she began to stutter again. Kakashi put a finger to Sakura's lips, silencing her questions. He leaned down and hesitated, his lips mere inches away from Sakura's.

"Do you want this Sakura?" He asked quietly, looking gently into Sakura's eyes. Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, nodding. Kakashi leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to Sakura's.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had some problems with this chapter and yeah. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. ^.^'**


	5. Confrontation

Sasuke growled down into the alleyway. _That Kakashi … Damn him! _Sasuke inwardly cursed as he saw his old Sensei press his foul lips onto Sakura's beautiful ones. _And Sakura said he could! _Sasuke jumped away from the top of the building, angrily making his way towards his love's house. _Time we had a chat …_ Sasuke thought letting out a low growl. He passed over the street shops, glaring down at Naruto as he passed. _Why does he get to be happy?_ Sasuke thought sourly. He landed atop of Sakura and Naruto's home. "I won't lose you ..." He vowed to the empty air.

* * *

Sakura blushed as Kakashi pulled away. She looked up at him with several emotions swirling in her eyes. "Sensei, I ..." She trailed off and Kakashi let his hands fall from the wall behind him to Sakura's waist.

"Please only call me Sensei at practice ..." Kakashi asked, kind of breathing heavy.

"Okay ... Kakashi." Sakura smiled at the way that sounded. "What are we going to do ..?" Sakura asked quietly, the smile slightly fading from her lips. Kakashi let out a small sigh as Sakura forced him back into reality.

"We can talk about this, later. You should get back to Naruto and your friends." He suggested, tucking some strands of pink hair behind Sakura's ear.

"When can we talk?" Sakura asked, saddened by the fact she had to wait for Kakashi. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"If allowed, maybe I could stop by your apartment tonight and we could talk? Only if you want to though ..." Kakashi said slowly pulling away from Sakura and straightening back to his full height. Sakura inwardly pouted, but nodded.

"That would be fine." Sakura said. Kakashi slowly took the dress from Sakura, which had been tightly pressed to her body the past few minutes.

"Would you like me to drop this off at your house?" Kakashi asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That's sweet." Sakura said. Kakashi leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead.

"Then I'll see you tonight." Kakashi whispered, then he was gone.

"Tonight." Sakura whispered back, relaxing against the building. She sighed a small smile resting on her lips, and shut her eyes. _What's going to happen now ..? _

* * *

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled as she neared her friends. They all ran up to her and eyed her supsiciously. "What happened to the dress?" Naruto asked peering into Sakura's face. Sakura thought about it for a moment. Why would she tell Naruto so he could go absolutly bizerk. She shook her head. _Not yet._

"I caught up with Kakashi and he insisted that I keep it. Then he offered to take it home for me and leave it in my room." Sakura smiled brightly. Naruto kept his stare, then broke out into a burst of laughter. "What?" Sakura asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei has a thing for Sakura!" Naruto yelled pushing his stubby finger in Sakura's face. Sakura growled and swatted Naruto's hand away.

"Does not!" Sakura hissed blushing.

"Yeah he does! Look at your face!" Naruto grabbed his sides, laughter exploding from him. Sakura growled and punched Naruto atop the head. Naruto winced and immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey!" Naruto straightened up and glared at Sakura. "What was that for!?" He demanded.

"You know, Sakura." Neji said stepping between the two feuding roommates. "_If _Kakashi does have 'a thing' for you, you could ruin his career." Neji pointed out. Naruto muttered angrily and Hinata reached up and rubbed his head.

"How so?" Sakura asked, her stomach twisted. She didn't want to ruin Kakashi Sens- ... Kakashi's career.

"It would ruin his credibility and no one would hire him as a Sensei for another group from fear for their female students. Basically if you two date it makes him a pervert." Neji said.

"He already is a perv, with all those Ichi-Ichi books." Naruto grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes and Hinata sighed.

"But I'm an adult, capable of my own decision. I mean, it's not like I'm underage and he's seducing me or anything." Sakura said defensively. Neji's and Hinata's eyes widened a bit and Naruto just grinned.

"Told ya so." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"What!?" Sakura almost screamed. Several late shoppers were staring, but Sakura felt like she could really care less.

"You're sticking up for him." Neji sighed and slung an arm over Sakura's shoulders. She glared at the bug-eyed boy and he just shook his head. "Listen to me, Sakura-chan. You're defending Kakashi Sensei, and not just defending him. But you're defending him _passionately._ I'm sorry, but this crush couldn't be more obvious." Neji said sadly. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Nothing's going on. But I'm going home." Sakura muttered sourly. She turned around and heard Neji and Hinata start to whine.

"Let her go." Naruto said softly. Hinata and Neji just looked at him curiously. "Something's bugging Sakura recently. I'm not sure what it is, but she needs her alone time." Naruto said watching Sakura walk away. Neji's eyebrow shot up and Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-kun! You're so cute sometimes." Hinata said interlocking her arm with Naruto's. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"After living with her for a few years, I kinda can read her. Though I wasn't expecting her to hit me." Naruto added sourly. Neji sighed and shook his head.

"Oh please. I'm sure even Hinata saw that coming." Neji said rolling his eyes. Hinata slightly nodded and Naruto pouted.

* * *

"Kakashi." Sasuke growled. Kakashi stopped on Sakura's balcony.

"Well, Sasuke." Kakashi slung the dress over his shoulder and leaned against the railing. Sasuke stood on the roof, crouching and glaring down at Kakashi. "How have you been?" Kakashi asked looking up at him. Sasuke growled and hopped down onto the balcony with Kakashi.

"I didn't know you had a thing for your students." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi's eyebrow raised.

"I don't. I only have eyes for Miss. Sakura." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke clenched his fists at his side and growled.

"Well stop it. She's _mine_." Sasuke said as he stepped closer to Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he carefully set Sakura's dress to the side. He sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I don't think so, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke growled and Kakashi sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. You shouldn't even be in this village." Kakashi growled the last part. Sasuke let out a slow breath through his nose. "And don't tell me you've forgotten the pain you caused Miss. Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I've come back for her haven't I?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"You're too late." Kakashi said straightening and advancing towards Sasuke. "Now I'm telling you," Kakashi growled. "Leave."

"Never." Sasuke said raising his fists. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not fighting you, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked, but it was gone in a flash.

"Then this should be easy." Sasuke crouched but the back door suddenly opened.

"Kakashi what're you ... Sasuke?" Sakura stood in the doorway. Sasuke stood up and Kakashi let out a small aggravated sigh.

"Sakura." Sasuke stepped towards Sakura and Sakura's hand tigtened around the doorknob.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked looking past Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Kakashi stepped forward and moved in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura. I thought you were out with Naruto and the others?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke elbowed Kakashi in the ribs and he moved to the side. Sasuke took the opprotunity to move in front of Kakashi.

"I would like to talk to you." Sasuke said firmly, still aggravated. Sakura took a step back.

"I-I ..." Kakashi picked Sasuke up by the scruff of his shirt and threw him backwards. Sasuke hit the railing with a thud and glared at Kakashi. "You guys ..!" Kakashi took a protective stance in front of Sakura.

"Leave." Kakashi demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere without Sakura." Sasuke growled.

* * *

**A/N BUM BUM BUUUUMM!!!! I know, so dramatic! Lol. I'll update when I can. ~blows kiss~**


	6. Uncovered

"Why would Sakura go with a traitor?" Kakashi asked folding his arms across his chest. Sakura peeked her head out from behind Kakashi and stared at Sasuke.

"Because she loves me." Sasuke stated in a low voice.

"I do not love you." Sakura hissed. Sasuke stopped and looked at her curiously.

"This isn't your argument." Sasuke said gently. Sakura opened her mouth but shut it. Sasuke hadn't spoken so kindly to her, in forever. And here he stood, on her porch, saying that he wouldn't leave without Sakura. Kakashi and Sasuke continued to argue, while Sakura stayed silent behind Kakashi.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura asked interrupting the two. Sasuke and Kakashi both turned to look at her. Sasuke stayed silent and Kakashi sighed and looked away. "Why?" Sakura repeated.

"For you." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura's spine tingled and she placed her hands on the back of Kakashi's shirt and held him there. Kakashi placed his hands on the doorframe.

"Maybe you should leave." Kakashi advised.

"No." Sasuke growled. "I have not come all this way to be ordered by you." Sakura's hand squeezed Kakashi's shirt, causing Kakashi to turn around and look at her.

"Please, Sasuke." Sakura whispered leaning her head against Kakashi's back. "Just go. Maybe one day we'll ... Talk or something." Sakura sighed and moved her head so she could look at Sasuke. "But I'm not going anywhere with you." Sasuke's face blanked as he stared back at Sakura.

"So you don't love me?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura opened her mouth and then shut it, hiding behind Kakashi again. Sasuke growled and glared up at Kakashi. "This isn't over." He threatened, then he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura sighed and let her hands fall from Kakashi's back. Sasuke was there, and he wanted her. Kakashi turned and Sakura kept her head down. Kakashi let out an aggravated sigh and stared at the empty space where Sasuke had been standing. "May I come in?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded and stepped back so Kakashi could come in. Kakashi stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"You two were going to fight, weren't you?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"He wanted to. I was willing to, if he threw the first punch." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed and let her hair fall in front of her face. Kakashi looked out the nearest window, and saw the sun starting to set behind the buildings.

"Why did he have to come back, now?" Sakura whispered, mostly to herself. Kakashi inwardly cursed Sasuke as he stepped closer to Sakura. He pushed the hair out of her face and she looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I don't know love." Kakashi said gently. Sakura's bottom lip jutted out and she sighed through her nose. Kakashi opened up his arms and Sakura cuddled into them. She laid her head onto Kakashi's chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura let out a small content sigh and Kakashi suddenly straightened up. "Do you want Naruto to see me in here?" Sakura looked up and blushed, thinking of Naruto's reactions earlier.

"Not really ... No offense. It's not you, it's just ... He's Naruto." Sakura said nervously smiling. Kakashi smiled and nodded. Sakura and Kakashi both looked at the door as the knob began to jingle.

"Sakura!" Naruto's muffled whine came. "Let me in." Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask, kissed Sakura and appeared at the back door.

"Tonight." He smiled as he pulled down his mask. Sakura blushed a little as Kakashi opened the door and was gone. Sakura sighed and walked over to the front door. She unlocked it and Naruto came bursting in with his festival outfit. He grinned and showed it to Sakura, obviously hoping that everything would be back to normal. Sakura cleared her throat and Naruto pouted.

"Sorry ..." He mumbled. Sakura smiled and walked away.

"Looks good Naruto." She called from the kitchen.

"Really?" Naruto smiled and trailed behind Sakura. "Hinata picked it out for me." Naruto explained with a grin. Sakura smiled and reached into the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. "Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura grabbed two glasses from the cabinet abover her.

"Why're your hands shaking?" Naruto asked walking over to Sakura. Sakura looked down at her hands, and for the first time she noticed how uncontrolably shakey they were.

"Huh ..." Sakura said shaking her hands and trying to blow it off. "I-I don't know." Sakura stuttered. "Excited maybe." Sakura shrugged as she finished pouring her glass of milk. Naruto leaned against the counter as Sakura put the milk up.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" Sakura turned and to look at Naruto as she drank her milk.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked quietly. Sakura shrugged, finished off her milk and walked over to the sink. She sighed and began to wash her glass.

"Nothing Naruto-chan. Why do you ask?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Will you eventually tell me?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled a little and turned the water off, placing her glass on a towel.

"Yes." She ruffled his hair as she passed and Naruto sighed. "I'm headed to bed Naruto!" Sakura called walking down the hallway.

"But it's only six-thirty." Naruto informed sticking his head around the corner. Sakura smiled at him and waved.

"I'll shower first, that'll take some time. Goodnight Naruto." Sakura slipped into her room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed. She sunk onto the floor and took a slow deep breath. She hated it when she lied to Naruto. And who was she kidding? He would figure her out, eventually. He was stupid but he actually _knew _Sakura, he could always tell when something was wrong. Sakura leaned her head back and slammed it against the door. "Stupid Sasuke." She growled squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. She looked over at the pink framed clock hanging on the wall. _I should've given Kakashi a time to come over ... _Sakura thought absently. She sighed as she trudged off the bed and shook her head. She needed to stay awake for Kakashi. She looked again at the clock. 2:44 A.M. Sakura huffed. _Stupid nocturnal Sensei ... _She thought rolling her eyes. She yawned and looked around, searching for a way to entertain herself.

"Miss me?" Kakashi asked suddenly behind her. Sakura was about to scream but Kakashi put a hand over her mouth. He chuckled softly and Sakura let out a relieved sigh. "I didn't mean to startle you." Kakashi said taking a step back and releasing his hold over Sakura's mouth. Sakura turned and playfully glared at him.

"Uh-huh ..." Kakashi chuckled and grinned at Sakura, who in return merely rolled her eyes.

"So how are you?" Kakashi asked as slowly surveyed Sakura's room. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm okay." She smiled. Kakashi rivoted his eyes back to Sakura's and smiled gently.

"Want to talk now?" Kakashi asked. Sakura blushed a little and nodded. "Where at?" Kakashi asked looking around Sakura's little but spacious room.

"Roof?" Sakura suggested. Kakashi smiled and held Sakura to him. Before Sakura knew it she stood in Kakashi's arms, with a light breeze blowing the bottom of her knee-low pink nightgown. "So ..." Sakura said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked. Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it puffing her cheeks out.

"When did you ...? Why are you ...?" Sakura sighed and gave him a sheepish smile. "Maybe you should start?" Sakura suggested. Kakashi chuckled and sat down on the roof. He patted the seat in front of him and, very carefully, Sakura sat down in front of kakashi.

"Well, I feel that I must confess something." Kakashi said taking Sakura's hands into his. The heat rushed to Sakura's cheeks and she nodded, motioning for him to continue. "For the past few years, I have felt some weird type of ... Connection with you. Now, I know a few years ago you were only sixteen but, to me, age doesn't really define anything." Kakashi explained softly. Sakura blushed and nodded.

* * *

_Look at Kakashi ... _Sasuke thought sourly. He was watching Sakura and Kakashi's meeting from a twentyfoot distance, yet could hear every word perfectly. Almost as if he were standing right next to them. _Damn him and his smug attitude, taking _my _Sakura. She belonged to me first and he damn well knows it. _Sasuke growled as he watched Kakashi take Sakura's hands in his. "Don't you touch her." Sasuke hissed into the wind. Luckily for him though, he was far enough away that his voice didn't carry to the two conversing. "Just wait untill you turn your back Kakashi." Sasuke threatened. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree, pressing in five dents. He growled and vanished.

Once Sasuke felt solid ground under his feet again, he began to angrily march into the woods. He finally reached a clearing, with a small little run-down cottage. He growled and slammed open the door. "Home. Sweet. Home." He growled under his breath. He had stumbled upon this cottage two days ago, and noticed that he could repair and fix the new home without causing a scene. "One day Sakura will be here with me." He promised himself as he rummaged through the counters.

* * *

"But if we _do _start dating ... Couldn't this ruin your entire career?" Sakura asked blushing. Her and Kakashi had been on the roof for the past three hours, talking about their pasts how they grew up. Sakura tried to think of any other boy she had done this with, but then she had to remember. Kakashi wasn't a boy, like Neji or Naruto, he was a _man. _That thought made Sakura blush even more and Kakashi stared at her curiously.

"Well, if people happen to find offense by our relationship, they'll just have to get over it." Kakashi said smirking. Sakura's shoulders sagged and she looked down.

"But you love your job. And what else would you be able to do?" Sakura asked, in a worried tone. Kakashi smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sakura's forehead.

"Miss. Sakura, I had no idea you cared so much." He grinned. Sakura smiled back with a light blush clinging to her cheeks. "Any other questions?" Kakashi asked. Sakura put her finger to her chin.

"Well, you asked me all of your questions." Sakura murmured. Kakashi nodded. "And I've asked you all of mine." Sakura stated.

"Well that's good." Kakashi said standing.

"But there's something I was hoping you'd do for me ..." Sakura said quickly, standing up next to Kakashi. Again, with the whole height difference, Kakashi had to down at Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked, his heart racing.

"Can you, take off ... Your mask?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi stumbled at a loss for words. He sighed.

"No one's ever seen my face." Kakashi mumbled. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry. If it's too much I'll ju-"

"No. I want you to see." Kakashi smiled. He took a deep breath and slowly peeled away his mask.

Oh. My. God. Kakashi Sensei, was freaking hot. Sakura stared at Kakashi, her mouth slightly open. She saw Kakashi's cheeks turn a faint red as he fumbled to put his mask back on.

"Is it that bad?" He asked with a self-conscience chuckle. Sakura shook her head and stopped Kakashi's progress. She pulled the mask away from his face and stared into both of Kakashi's eyes.

"You're ... Very handsome." Sakura said looking away and blushing. Kakashi moved his hand under her chin and pulled it up so she was looking back at him.

"Do you mean it?" Kakashi asked sincerey. Sakura nodded and smiled brightly. Kakashi softly smiled and ran his thumb across Sakura's lips. "Sakura ... May I?" He asked quietly. Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as he leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N Wheee. Okay. I know, took me forever to post or whatever. Not alot happened in this chapter. But I promise more results in the next one! -salutes-**


	7. Kidnapped

Sakura awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She recalled the hours of talking on her roof, the passionate kiss that lead to more passionate kisses. Until finally around six she collapsed into Kakashi's arms. Sakura sat up and groggily rubbed at her eyes. She stretched and checked her bedside alarm clock. Eleven A.M. Sakura smiled and laid back again. Maybe things with Kakashi would work out after all. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking over the night/morning. He eyes suddenly snapped open as she recalled the 'showdown' between Sasuke and Kakashi. _That ignorant ... Teme! _Sakura thought angrily. He comes back after forever and says he loves her. Loves her!! He was so mean to her when they were growing up, and then suddenly he was _in love _with her. Sakura scowled and huffed a breath through her nose. But ... Sakura thought of how kindly he looked at her. She shook away the sudden tenderness in her heart. She shot out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, trying to consume her mind in the festival.

* * *

_Pop! _Sakura and Hinata sqealed with delight as Neji, Naruto, and Lee shot off firecrackers. Naruto grinned, and Neji snuck up behind him and slipped a firecracker at his ankles.

"Neji!" Hinata yelled scoldingly, but it was too late.

"Aiye!!!" Naruto danced around the firecrackers, and Neji and Lee clutched to eachother to fall over with laughter. Sakura laughed along, enjoying the merriment for a moment. After the firecrackers subsided Hinata watched helplessly as Naruto began to chase Neji and Lee around the street. "Come back here you bakas!!" Naruto yelled. Neji and Lee teased him back and forth, until Naruto finally stopped to catch his breath. "You ... Bakas." He muttered angrily shaking his fist in the air at a snickering Neji and Lee. Hinata giggled and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. You'll be okay." Hinata smiled softly petting his hair. Sakura smiled enviously. She turned to the street.

_Where are you Kakashi?_ Sakura wondered looking up and down the street filled with food and game stands. Her and Kakashi had planned to make their relationship public tonight, at the festival, and the festival started two hours ago. _Maybe Kakashi bailed out on me, changed his mind ..._ She sighed sadly until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled brightly as Kakashi leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hello Miss. Sakura." Kakashi smiled brightly. Sakura stared at him as she noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed happily. "You're not wearing your mask!" Sakura giggled as Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Lee wondered over.

"Really?" He asked. He put a hand up to his face and let out a fake gasp. "You're right! How observant you are." Kakashi grinned. Sakura playfully scowled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Kakashi Sensei!?" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Kakashi's head turned. All four of Sakura's friends had their mouths to the floor. "You're not wearing your mask!!" A tall blond walked past the group, but suddenly stopped to admire Kakashi.

"Looking good Sensei." Ino winked before swaying away. Kakashi looked down at Sakura who was throwing daggers at the back of Ino's head with her eyes. He gave her a playful nudge and she glared back up at him.

"Great." She muttered sourly. Kakashi chuckled as he was bombarded by three voices at once.

* * *

"The festival will be officialy closed within an hour." A voice over the intercom announced. Sakura paid no mind to it as she walked arm and arm with Kakashi down the street, admiring all the stands and ignoring all the stares.

"Come with me." Kakashi whispered in Sakura's ears and he pulled her towards a connected street and slipping through two stands. Sakura turned to stare at the disappearing festival, until turning back to Kakashi.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, then realized she sounded to loud for the empty street. Kakashi turned a mischevious eye on Sakura and grinned.

"No where special." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura stared at him curiously, until they reached an open field. Sakura gasped and smiled.

"Oh Kakashi ..!" Sakura awed at the picnic blanket, the candles, and the plate of strawberries and chocolate. "This is so romantic!" Sakura moved in front of the blanket and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm taking it you like it?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Sakura turned around and smiled brightly up at him.

"It's the sweetest most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" Sakura exclaimed happily, she leaned up and kissed Kakshi's cheek.

* * *

Sasuke sneered as Kakashi expertly moved his arm around Sakura's waist. _How romantic. _Sasuke thought sourly. _Sharing chocolate strawberries under the moonlight. _Sasuke's anger subsided at the sound of Sakura's laugh, but his jaw tightened as Sakura leaned up and pressed her lips to Kakashi's. _How can she like that perverted old man!? _Sasuke thought angrily. He growled and ran a hand through his hair. _Tonight's the night I make her mine. _Sasuke thought as he jumped silently from the tree.

"Kakashi." He said suddenly appearing in front of the couple. Sakura broke away from their kiss with a blush, and Kakashi glared at him. "I'm here for Sakura." Sasuke stated. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes and Kakashi was up in the blink of an eye, standing protectively in front of Sakura. Sakura stood and continued to stare at Sasuke.

"We've settled this." Kakashi growled. He saw Sakura shiver, and a flicker of concern crossed his features. This caught him off guard and he mentally shook it off. Sasuke straightened his back and rolled his shoulders as he glared at Kakashi, his red eyes swirling.

"Yes, we have." Sasuke said stepping forward. Kakashi readied his one red eye and took up an defensive step. "She's _mine._" Suddenly Sasuke flicked out of sight, then back into sight with one arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and using his other hand to cover her mouth. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he leaped for Sasuke, but Sasuke merely smirked and was gone within a flash.

"Damnit!!" Kakashi cursed to the empty air, then sped off towards the Uchicha Estate.

* * *

**A/N Whoo!!! BUM BUM BUM NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!! -does the victory dance- Ohhh yeah.**


	8. Fantasy Alive

The night air was crisp as it stung Sakura's face. She glared up at her captor, who merely ignore her cold stares as he dashed from the rooftops, then to the treetops of the Kohona forest. Sakura covered Sasuke's hand with her own and held it there untill she was able to get a good grip on it with her teeth. Sasuke grunted and yanked his hand away, squinting at Sakura through the dark.

"Sasuke Uchicha, you better let me go now!" Sakura yelled squirming against Sasuke, but to no effect. "You _know _Kakashi's going to find you! And if he doesn't then at least Naruto or Shika or someone will once they know you've _kidnapped me_!!" Sakura yelled elbowing Sasuke in the stomach. Sakura winced and pulled back her arm. "Ow ..." She muttered quietly. She scowled as Sasuke flew onto the ground and began dashing through the trees. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. Sasuke was not going to get away with this. Suddenly, the ground came to a hault beneath Sasuke and Sakura opened her eyes.

Sasuke softly set Sakura to her feet and she glared up at him. "Sakura ..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura surveyed her surrondings while ignoring the small shiver that wanted to creep up her spine when her name left Sasuke's tempting lips.

"State your motive and intent." Sakura growled. Her eyes stopped at a small cottage and her mouth slightly opened. Sasuke sighed as Sakura stared at the little house.

"You've been on too many missions, Sakura-chan." Sasuke chuckled stepping closer to Sakura. Sakura twisted quickly to face him and took a step back.

"Did you just ... laugh??" Sakura demanded with widened eyes. Sasuke's mouth thinned to a pale line and he stared at her emotionless.

"... No." He muttered before grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her towards the cottage. "Let's go." He ordered.

* * *

"Sakura!" Kakashi burst through the door of the Uchicha Estate. He sped through each room, only to end up back at the door after a useless search. "Damnit!" Kakashi growled turning and punching a decaying wall. The wall caved in around Kakashi's fist and he sighed. Kakashi left the mansion and jumped on top of the gates. He overlooked the village and surronding woods. He sighed and covered his one visible eye. "I _will_ find you Sakura ... And I will take care of Sasuke, once and for all."

* * *

Sakura fought Sasuke as he pulled her through the door of the small cottage. Sakura screamed and kicked untill Sasuke threw her onto the couch. Sakura took a deep breath and jumped up from the couch, sprinting to the door, but Sasuke beat her there. He stood in front of her and the door slammed shut. Sakura glared at him and looked for a window. She found the only one and smiled as she made a dash for it. She was going to get out of here, even if it meant throwing herself through a window. She pushed her shoulder against the window with all of her might ... And bounced back. Sakura stumbled backwards and Sasuke caught her before she fell. Sakura turned to look up at Sasuke and found his looking down at her. Sakura unconsciencly stayed and studied Sasuke's features. His long black hair was still as beautiful as ever, his eyes as dark and mysterious as before. But now his eyes held a certain ... Warmth, caring. His skin was still flawless and soft, and Sakura soon found herself blushing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly moved his face closer to Sakura's, and now their lips were mere inches apart. Sakura shook her head and pushed herself away from Sasuke, putting a full six feet between them.

"Damn it Sasuke." Sakura growled. "This is _not_ happening!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke raised a challenging eyebrow and took a slow step forward.

"And what exactly is _this, _Sakura?" Sasuke asked softly. Sakura refrained the shiver once again and looked around for an escape. "Give it up Sakura." Sasuke ordered delicately. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and put on her best glare.

"You can't keep me locked up in here." Sakura hissed. Sasuke scoffed and took another step towards her.

"This used to be your fantasy." Sasuke said softly. "Your dream to be locked away with me, away from society. Completely isolated." During his little speech Sasuke had taken a few more steps towards Sakura.

"Y-Y-Yeah ..." Sakura stuttered, a small blush covering her cheeks. "But that was a long time ago Sasuke!" Sakura yelled taking a step back, but she ran into the wall.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke whispered, suddenly in front of her. Sakura couldn't help the gasp of suprise, and she immediately regretted it. _"Sakura _..." Sasuke whispered with more intensity. Sakura's blush deepened and she pressed herself harder against the wall, wishing she could sink through it.

"Sasuke, just leave me alone." Sakura ordered, but she knew that Sasuke could hear the plea in her voice. "I-I'm going out with Kakashi and we were having a wonderfull evening and-"

Suddenly Sakura's arms were pinned above her head and Sasuke was staring at her through fiery passionate eyes.

"You act as though you really care about that perverted petifile." Sasuke scowled. Sakura's eyebrows shot up and she glared up at Sasuke, trying to pull her wrists away.

"How dare you say that!?" Sakura demanded. "He was there for me and guess who skipped out? _You, _Sasuke Uchicha. And at least Kakashi treats me like he cares about me!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up and his eyes went completely black. Sakura held her stare and her wrists stilled. Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh.

"Alright," Sasuke murmured shaking his head. "You want to make this hard." He let go of Sakura's wrists and tucked an arm under Sakura's knees and behind her back as he lifted her up bridal style. He began walking down a nearby hall with Sakura complaining and banging on his chest the entire way.

"Put me down this _moment _Sasuke Uchicha!" Sakura screamed, flinging her arms and legs. Sasuke sighed and opened a nearby door, walked in, and dropped Sakura down onto a bed. Sakura glared up at him furiously as he turned and started walking. "What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. Sasuke turned back around in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob. He looked Sakura up and down, then rested on her face a small smile on his lips.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." Sasuke whispered before shutting the door firmly, a small clicking noise followed afterward.

* * *

**Whoo! That was a fun chapter. R&R please!! ^^**


End file.
